


Forbidden Fruit

by Lady In A Tux (CollateralDamage666)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alex, M/M, PWP, hamex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralDamage666/pseuds/Lady%20In%20A%20Tux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can i just go ahead and request some hamex smut? Please."  Merry Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> I got a message in my inbox eight months back: "Can i just go ahead and request some hamex smut? Please." It took me that long to write this thanks to life, but I wanted to finish it today.
> 
> Merry Christmas, happy holidays, enjoy your smut.
> 
> Unbetaed, not britpicked, probably riddled with errors. But I finished it and that's an accomplishment to me.

They’re both already halfway undressed when they hear the telltale click of the front door opening two floors below.  Immediately, they both froze, Hamish hovering over Alex’s midriff, having been just seconds away from unzipping the other boy’s jeans, and Alex pressing a hand over his mouth tightly, holding back the moan he had just been about to let out as Hamish had kissed at his stomach.  They listened as Hamish’s parents made their way up the stairs to their flat, door opening.

“Hamish?” John called up the stairs, but they both didn’t answer.  Not only were they both half naked, obviously about to engage in some form of sexual act, but Hamish’s parents were also unaware as to who exactly their son was dating. Sherlock had figured out the dating part, knew the partner was male, but hadn’t yet attached a person to the job. And if Hamish’s parents learned of both of those things, well… Alex didn’t want to die that day.

It wasn’t until they heard the flat door close that Alex relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief that quickly turned into a gasp as Hamish went right back to where they had left off earlier.  “H-Hamish!” Alex said in a frantic whisper, “What are you doing?  Are you mad? Your parents are right downstairs.”

“All the more reason for you to keep quiet.  I’d rather not have my boyfriend get killed today,” Hamish smirked up at him as he unzipped Alex’s jeans and started to pull them down. Alex didn’t offer any help, though, not even lifting up his hips to help the removal of his jeans easier, just stared at his boyfriend as though he was crazy to even try this. So while he didn’t try to encourage Hamish, he also didn’t try to stop him, almost wanting to see how far they could go with this.  It was exciting, almost, to think that Hamish’s parents were just downstairs and could decide to come up to Hamish’s room at any moment.

So once Hamish had removed his jeans and gotten to work on his pants, Alex put his hand over his mouth again, knowing he should muffle whatever cries were about to be coaxed from him by his boyfriend’s skilled hands and mouth. And not a moment after he had done so did Hamish lick a stripe up the underside of his exposed cock. He let out a low groan, hand pressed almost painfully to his mouth and he knew the insides of his lips would probably have teeth imprints on them by the time they were done here.

His pants soon joined his jeans to the side and Alex stared up at his still partially clothed boyfriend while he lay out naked before him.  He frowned, reaching down to tug at one of the loops on Hamish’s jeans.  Hamish smirked, “Eager now, are we?  Thought you didn’t want to do it.”

“Why have I got to be completely naked while you sit comfortably in your jeans? If your parents walk in I don’t want to be alone.”

“Oh, so you want them to get an eyeful of both of us?” Hamish teased with a raised a brow, smirking down at Alex.

“No, I just- I didn’t say- Didn’t mean that-“ Alex sputtered, face turning a darker red, “Shut up and get undressed, you bloody git, so we can get this over with before I punch you out and leave through the window.”

“Like my very own cat burglar,” Hamish chuckled as he leaned down to kiss Alex softly while the other boy rolled his eyes.  Hamish’s hands worked at his button and zipper as he kissed Alex and then he pulled back to tug off his jeans and pants together.  He pressed down against Alex, skin against skin, and Alex had to bite back a moan again as their cocks rubbed against each other, giving him much wanted friction.  Alex slipped his arms under Hamish’s to pull him closer, wrapping them around him as he rocked up against Hamish to get more friction.  They rolled their hips together lazily, making sure the bed springs made no noise.  Alex tilted his head back, eyes closed as his mouth fell open in bliss.

He almost forgot about the imminent danger downstairs that had guns. All he was aware of was the slow movement of their hips, the kisses Hamish pressed lightly against his neck, and the dirty words he was whispering into his ear.  How beautiful and naughty he looked, lost in bliss, how John and Sherlock were just downstairs, how quickly he gave up, so needy for sex, such a little slut for his cock.  Alex didn’t doubt that he would be able to come just from this alone, but that didn’t stop him from wanting more and he made this known by moving one of his hands, reaching out for the lube on the bedside table.  He opened his eyes, glancing over to make sure he didn’t knock it onto the floor and cause them unwanted attention.  Pulling it over to the bed, he held it out for Hamish.

“So soon?”  Hamish chuckled, kissing him on the neck again, “My, my… you are so eager for me, aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” Alex blushed and arched his neck into the kiss, “Just get me ready.”

He pressed a peck to his cheek before sitting back.  Alex kept his legs spread out, feet planted firmly on the mattress to give Hamish more room to work, letting out a soft, almost inaudible sigh as Hamish worked his first finger into him, twisting and bending it just right, knowing just how Alex liked it from practice.  Slowly, but steadily, he added more fingers until he had four inside of Alex, pumping in and out, spreading them to stretch him open for his cock.

“Are you going to put it in me or what?”  Alex suddenly grumbled in frustration.

“Oh, you have such a way with words, Alex.  You’re truly a poet in bed,” Hamish teased, then, before Alex could reply, he positioned himself and with one thrust, he bottomed out inside of Alex. Alex bit on his bottom lips, trying to keep down his cry at the sudden entrance.  Hamish bent over him for a second, both of them trying to regain their composure so they could continue their sex slow and precise rather than the quick, almost rough sex they usually participated in. So they both waited. Alex repositioned his legs, wrapping them around Hamish’s waist as the other boy gripped onto Alex’s buttocks, lifting his lower half off of the bed a bit and sliding in further with the new position.

When Hamish finally moved again, their moans were swallowed in kisses. He’d pull back just enough before sliding forward again, keeping his thrusts smooth and slow so the bed wouldn’t make any noises at the movement.  It was so different from their usual sex, but Alex dared to think that it might just be a bit better.  So much emotion and touch was put into their movements and kisses and it didn’t feel like just a quick fuck to get off.  They were in tune with one another, knowing exactly how to move and shift to help pleasure their partner just that much more.  Hamish eventually angled himself just right, pressing against Alex’s prostate with every gentle thrust and Alex would clench down on him in return at the added pleasure.

They moved together, their eyes closed in pleasure, their movements synching up perfectly as they got lost in the sensation.  They fell into a comfortable rhythm, pleasure rising up like waves, but they never crashed onto the beach.  The constantly stayed right below that peak of pleasure, bodies buzzing with the much needed orgasm as they were wound up, but never finding release.

“Hamish,” Alex whispered, the other’s name cracking in his throat as he moved again.

“I know,” he murmured back, giving him a kiss on the neck.  While this new kind of sex was wonderful, it wasn’t actually enough to get them off.  Hamish knew he had to do something to get Alex over the edge, because he knew that would be enough for him to follow.  He reached between them, wrapping his hand around Alex’s cock and twisting his hand up the length. Alex covered his mouth with a hand to muffle his groan at the new sensation, legs tightening around Hamish. The other boy continued to work, trying to please his boyfriend.  He kissed at Alex’s neck, nipping at it every once in a while, then moved on to his ears, enjoying the soft, swallowed groans he got in response to the touches.

It was working, though.  Alex could feel himself rising up to the crest, arching his back as the touches continued. When it finally hit him, he was barely able to bite back the groan of relief that bubbled up in his chest and throat, chewing on his bottom lip as he came between them.  Hamish pressed his face against the curve of Alex’s neck as the other boy squeezed down on his cock and came with a small groan.

The two lay there, catching their breath again as they came down from their high. Hamish moved first, pressing soft kisses down Alex’s neck, causing the other boy to smile, closing his eyes for a moment. Alex reached up and ran his fingers through Hamish’s hair with a soft hum.  He pressed a kiss to the side of Hamish’s head.

Their sweet moment was cut short by a: “Hamish?  I know you’re up there.  An apple is missing,” called up by Sherlock.  They both froze, not sure if they should panic or move quickly, or remain level headed and silent.  The decision was made for them when they heard the two parents start to ascend the stairs. The two moved, pulling apart, and getting off the bed.

“I’m sorry, what?  I was sleeping,” Hamish called in an effort to placate them as he grabbed his clothes to start redress, but they continued up.  Meanwhile Alex was dressing faster, pulling on his pants, backside feeling a bit sore and he wished he had had more time before his hasty retreat.  He grabbed his jeans, belt clanking as he pulled it on. Then went for his shoes and socks before grabbing his shirt.  He didn’t bother with that, just opened up the window just as the door opened, John and Sherlock coming in.  Hamish had his pants back on back then, but both of them had their upper body bare, showing off the bruises and love marks on their skin.

Both parties froze, Alex with one leg out of the open window, shirt tucked into the top of his jeans.  They stared at each other, all processing what to do until recognition flared in Sherlock’s eyes.

“Moriarty’s son.”

“Yeah, hey, sorry about the apple, but I was peckish.  Nice to see you again, bye,” Alex said, words rushed as he practically threw himself out the window and scaled down the sturdy downpipe to safety.  He was gone before Sherlock could even get to the window and stick his head out to see after him, John following close behind.  When he pulled his head back in, both turned to look at Hamish, who was finally pulling his jeans back on.  He buckled up his belt and gave them a weak smile and a nervous chuckle.

“So, I’d just like to take this moment to remind you that I am your only son and that we love each other…”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how hard it is to write smut with little kids and grandparents around and constantly in my face? Super hard. Whenever someone asked me what I was writing I had to say it was nothing. Can't wait to get back home.


End file.
